


Trembling

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: F/M, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Platinum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's trembling. Perhaps he is too. He can hide it better than her. </p>
<p>Lucas gets a word in with Dawn before she heads out to Lake Valor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trembling

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on my writing blog, decided to post it here for funsies. Enjoy.

The plan to split-up was already established well before a rumble is even heard; Barry would head to Acuity, Lucas would inspect Verity, and Dawn would go to Valor. She thinks it’s a simple task, as it’s barely harder than any of the other tasks Rowan had put her up to before.

But when the explosion shakes the entire region, everything changes.

Suddenly, urgency seeps into everything they do, and for the first time in a long time, Dawn realizes that there is something even larger than a single life to lose.

Through a television in Canalave’s Library, she, Rowan, Barry, and Lucas can see footage of smoke rising up above Lake Valor, no doubt the result of the Galactic Bomb. Dawn hasn’t a clue what had happened exactly, but the fact that she’s left guessing only ends up fuelling her worry. 

After the group exits the library and gets themselves up to speed, Barry rushes off as quickly as possible, knowing that completing his part of the plan has become even more vital. 

Rowan turns to her and tells her to head to Valor as fast as she can, a task that she knows she doesn’t have the right to refuse. He knows that she’s strong, and he knows that she has yet to find her limit on what she can handle. That’s why Rowan is confident in sending Dawn to Valor while Lucas is to scout out Verity. 

She swallows her fear and nods her head at the Professor, vowing to do what she can. 

The conversation ends and Rowan walks back into the library for a brief moment, muttering a few words to Lucas in regards to leaving his coat inside. When the Professor is gone, Lucas is left with her. Their eyes meet after the whirlwind of events that had just passed, and then Lucas speaks to her. 

“Dawn, you’ll be okay. No matter what, right?” 

His eyes are full of worry and concern. On the other side, Dawn’s eyes are stoic, but instead, they don’t appear strong or brave. They simply appear to be lifeless, like stone or steel. 

“I don’t know,” she finally answers him. “Why do you ask?” 

Lucas’s eyes look upon her hands, “You’re trembling.”

Dawn glances down and realizes that it’s true; her fingers are shaking, subtly, but undoubtedly. 

She hides them quickly by clasping her hands together, squeezing them tightly. “That’s because…” She pauses, realizing the answer is beyond even her. “… I don’t know.” 

Her gaze is focused on her interlocked fingers. When she sees them still shaking, Dawn squeezes them tighter, confident that she’ll turn them blue or purple if she continues for any longer.

But a moment like that never comes, because she suddenly sees another pair of hands touching hers. 

They’re Lucas’s, no doubt. Her hands don’t stop squeezing together, but Dawn still looks up on him. She’s confused, and hopefully Lucas can read that from her by her expression. 

He's an honest person, always sticking to facts and what he knew to be true. He wouldn’t tell her lies filled with uncertainty, so he leaves phrases along the lines of  _“It’s going to be okay”_ behind when he speaks to her. 

“You can do this, Dawn. I know you can.” He says those words like they’re a cold, hard fact. 

“What makes you think so?” Dawn questions. 

“I-I just do,” Lucas explains. His hands are now holding onto hers, not tightly, but firmly. 

For a second, she looks at him in disbelief. The only reason she believes that she can’t succeed in solving whatever predicament will show itself when she arrives at Valor is because she doesn’t know what’s over there. 

Maybe Lucas is lying to her face right now, maybe she can’t do it, maybe she’ll fail horribly. 

Or maybe, he’s just as scared as her. 

His hands aren’t trembling, but the look in his eyes tells her that he’s dealing with something he doesn’t know as well, and in doing so, panic is starting to fill in his mind, just like her.

She had never seen him so worried before. 

For a second, Dawn squeezes his hands back, tugging him closer to her just slightly. They’re only inches apart now, her stormy, grey eyes locking onto his. 

Suddenly, Lucas lets go of her hands and moves them up to her face. He’s gentle when he holds her, and Dawn is frankly, quite slow to realize what’s going on. 

But in seconds, she finally learns what his intentions are when he presses his lips to her forehead. 

The kiss only lasts for a second, maybe just a tad longer, and Lucas pulls away as quickly as he had moved in. 

Dawn doesn’t ask why he did what he did, because she knows. She looks into his eyes in both surprise and understanding. He still looks frightened, but still, faithful that Dawn could succeed in whatever she had to do. 

“You’ve got this,” Lucas assures her. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Dawn nods her head. “See you soon, Lucas.”

And then they break apart; Lucas runs back into the Canalave Library to sneak a word in with the Professor while Dawn grabs her Togekiss’s Pokeball to make the flight to Valor. 

Neither of them know what the future holds. All they know is that they will have to wait and see. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Was it okay?


End file.
